Mmmm Pancakes
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: CaptainSwan pancake scene 6B


Emma would never get over how amazing it felt to wake up wrapped in her fiance's embrace, the feel of his naked body pressed against hers made her feel safe, warm and loved. She smiled hearing his deep calm breaths, turning in his arms she watched him sleep. Smiling at the peaceful look on his face.

She placed a light kiss on his forehead before quietly getting out of the bed. Emma had a quick shower, making sure to use the body wash Killian loved, then slipped on his bathroom robe, not bothering with clothes, knowing she had no intention of leaving their house. All she wanted was to have a lazy day with him, a normal day. Just sitting around watching tv, eating popcorn and if they happened to indulge in some more enjoyable activities, she wouldn't protest.

Making her way downstairs, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the previous night of make-up sex. Killian's touch was unbelievably tender, lips so soft, words so sweet. He made love to her like never before, "I love you" on both their lips as they tumble over the edge.

Taking a breath she began the coffee machine then turned to the cupboard in search of food, hoping to take her mind off the man still asleep in her their bed. She grabs out what she needs and sets off making breakfast, her mind only wandering every now and then.

Killian had awoken to the sound of the bedroom door closing, the scent of coconut and jasmine filling the air. Giving himself a few moments to fully wake, he heard movement downstairs, then a soft hum of the coffee machine. Getting up Killian moved to the bathroom, in need of a shower of his own. The heavenly of Emma's body wash strong and sweet as he made quick work of washing him, holding back the need to take his morning wood in hand.

He wasn't surprised to find his robe missing. "I don't know why you don't just buy your own, love." He has said to her one morning. She only seemed to wear it more than him, but Emma would make sure he still wore it often enough for his scent to still be present. "I like being wrapped up in your scent when I can't be in your arms." He can't help but smile at that, and he didn't miss the way her cheek flushed a deep crimson as she spoke.

Looking in their wardrobe Killian wasn't sure what to wear, he didn't know what Emma's plans for the day were. Normal it was easy, jeans, button-down shirt, vest, and jacket. But Emma had recently taken him out to buy, what she called 'lazy day' clothing, a mixture of t-shirts and sweatpants.

He had yet to wear them and to be honest he didn't really know if he ever wanted to. The sweatpants had felt too big and baggy, but Emma had assured him that was how they were meant to feel. The t-shirt had felt much more comfortable but I idea of walking around town with his brace on full display did not sit well with him. "You can just wear them at home, just us" He had cave then, letting her pick whatever she wished.

Brain starting to hurt, he settled for his normal attire, forgoing the jacket and letting his vest lay casually open. Quickly applying his eyeliner he headed downstairs, following that most heavenly scent, to find his Swan, in his robe, golden locks shining in the morning sun, making pancakes.

Moving the freshly made pancakes to a plate, Emma felt a firm hand caress her hip, hot breath against her neck. Her body relaxing to his touch but hyper-aware of the need for him.

"Something smells delicious."

She grinned "It's just from a box." His body pressed into hers, strong and warm.

"I'm not talking about the pancakes."

Emma bit her lip, turning without thought, pulling his lips to hers, kissing him with a passion he gladly returned. her hands moving to his hair, chest, and back again, his holding her steady. Pulling back to look at him, her mind only had one thought.

"What?' His face slight worried.

"I'm just... happy. It still surprises me sometimes." It was something Emma never thought she would have.

"Aye, love. Me too."

Coming together, their kiss sweet and loving. Poring all of their love for each other into it. Nothing else mattering but them, and that moment. She felt Killian's tongue run along her button lips, opening to him to deepen the kiss. It quickly became heated, her body on fire. Killian's robe to hot. The feel of his hardening member pressing against her leg. Her core aching, wetness trickling down her thigh.

"To hell with the pancakes."

Emma pushed Killian backward, never leaving his lips. His legs hit the table, coming to lean on it. His finger coming to tangle in her hair, tongue plunging deeper into her mouth. A moan slipping from her lips, her need for him so strong.

Killian was so hard, desperate for friction. Their position was a little awkward, his member unable to meet her core. Hand and hook slipped beneath the robe, being met with her soft naked flesh. He pulled her as close as possible, breaking the kiss he moved his lip down her neck. Using his teeth to pull open the robe just enough to get access to her plump breast, tongue flicking at her nipple, before dragging in deep into his mouth.

As Emma worked to remove his vest and shirt, Killian trailed his hand to her slick thighs, a groan escaping his lips. "Fuck, you so wet, love" Her answer was a moan, two fingers buried into her aching core.

She finally rid him of his vest and shirt, quickly uniting 'his' robe and let it drop to the floor, before moving to Killian's pants. All the while Killian continued to fuck her with his fingers, curling them just the way she liked, her orgasm rapidly approaching.

Emma awkwardly pulled at his pants, in an attempt to pull them down. Killian letting his finger slip from her wet heat, slightly shifting her back, helping to remove his jeans. His cock springing free from its confines, pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Dropping to her knees Emma took him in hand, tongue darting out to lick a long stride from root to tip. His groans of pleasure spurring her on, taking him in mouth, humming around him as she bobbed up and down torturously slow.

His finger tangled in her hair "God love... Too good" He whimpered, head falling back. Giving his throbbing member one last deep suck, Emma stood up. Forcing Killian to lay back on the table, then climbing up to straddle his thighs, his cock brushing her swollen clit.

Hand and hook back on her hips, Killian thrust up as she sunk down to the hilt. Twin moans filling the room, rapidly moving faster and faster, chasing both their releases. "Oh fuck! So close!" Emma called out, Killian shifting to hit that perfect spot, thumb coming to rub circle her clit.

So wrapped up in the moment, in the pleasure. Neither heard to sound of the door being unlocked. Killian bringing his body up to suck once again on Emma's breast, giving a bite to her stiff nipple. Her head thrown back as her orgasm ripped through her, screaming out his name. Killian behind her in seconds.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Snow shouted, voice unsteady. Both turning at the sound, seeing Snow's back as she runs out the front door, slumming it. Their faces flushed deep red, utter embarrassment at being caught in such a way and by Emma's mother no less.

Emma jumps off the table, quickly wrapping her self in Killian's robe, their mixed release dripping down her leg as she moved to the door. Snow was sitting on the step, her face equally as red. "I'm so sorry, I didn't... Well, I..." She trailed off, giving Emma a shy smile.

"Its... umm alright. I had forgotten I gave you a key. Maybe from now on, knock if it isn't an emergency?" Snow nods, trying to apologize once more. "Let's just call it payback, why don't you come in and have some pancakes, we were about to have some before.." Emma stopped her self.

"Right... Pancakes."

The women laughed, the tension floating away. "Sure."

Let's just say Snow would never look at that table or pancakes the same way again.


End file.
